


Voodoo

by KizuKatana



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Lemon, M/M, New Orleans, Oral, Romance, SasuNaru - Freeform, Slash, Voodoo???, black magic, hot wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizuKatana/pseuds/KizuKatana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto went to New Orleans for spring break for some general hedonistic stress release. Somehow he found himself in the back room of a voodoo shop with a black-eyed stranger dripping red candlewax on his stomach. SasuNaru</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voodoo

-xXx-

Naruto rolled his eyes as Kiba loaded up on Mardi Gras beads for the drunken revelry that they were going to participate in on Bourbon Street later that evening. Naruto liked to look at women's breasts as much as the next guy, but there was something about crowds of drunken college boys shouting "Show yer tits" to every girl that walked by that freaked him out a little. Luckily, other parts of the French Quarter were a little... more subdued.

But for five days, he and his best friend, Kiba, had decided to cut loose. Naruto and Kiba were on the swim team together at Northwestern University. Maintaining their athletic scholarships was the only way that either of them could ever have afforded college.

But it was exhausting. Swim practice was every morning at 6am, and weight training in the evenings. And they had to pull decent grades, or they'd lose their scholarships. Kiba wanted to go to veterinary school, and Naruto wanted to go into sports medicine, so they couldn't get by with taking the easiest possible course loads and coasting through.

Naruto's worst class this year had been psychology 101, a pit lecture with about 300 students that met at 8am. He might have made it through one entire class awake, but usually he was so exhausted and the professor seemed so far away that he had ended up sleeping through most of the lectures. Luckily his friend, Sai, wanted to major in psychology, so he took good notes and let Naruto borrow them.

They walked down Bourbon Street, checking out the different shops but mostly the bars. The Neville Brothers were playing live in one, and the pulsing music set up a low thrum in Naruto's blood as he continued drinking Sazeracs and mint juleps. It was still early though, and when Kiba started talking with a pretty college girl with long, black hair and lavender eyes who had been glancing at them and blushing for the past hour, Naruto decided to give his friend some privacy. Their usual plan was - if one of them was looking like they might get some action - the other would disappear and meet them back in the same spot two hours later. Naruto gave Kiba the thumbs up and headed out.

He was feeling just slightly buzzed, but not all-out drunk, so he figured he was still in decent enough shape to do a little shopping before the stores all closed for the evening. He wandered down a narrow, cobble-stone alley that took him in the direction of the river. The streets were already getting dark, and more than half the non-alcohol-serving shops had already closed. His attention was captured by a shop that had a large red eye over the door, and a sign that said "House of Voodoo - Gifts and Souvenirs". Naruto wanted to buy something for some of his friends back home. He had already loaded up on Tobasco sauce and beignet mix. But this looked much more interesting.

He walked in and a bell over the door chimed . He was surprised to see no one in the shop, but given that most of the bars had opened, he figured that people had already exited the tourist shops to get a head start on their drinking for the evening. He was planning to get back to that as well, as soon as he finished up here. But he still had some time to kill before he needed to meet back up with Kiba.

Naruto walked around the shop, noticing the different colored candles, powders, and scented oils. There were bottles of things labeled 'love potion' and 'instant lust'. Naruto chuckled.

"You don't believe they work?" A deep voice said directly behind him. Naruto jumped, spinning around.

A young man stood directly behind him. Naruto's only thought as he looked at the black-haired man was that he was probably the most perfect-looking person he had ever seen in real life, with his blue-black hair and dark, midnight eyes. There was an intensity to the man's presence that Naruto had never seen in anyone before. It took him a second to process the words the man had said. He forced a grin, trying to act casual and _not_ let slip any of the instant fascination that he felt for the guy. Given that he looked to be about the same age as Naruto, he assumed he was a fellow shopper. Though he hadn't heard the bell chime since he came in.

"What, believe in magic? Nah. I've taken too many chemistry classes to believe in that crap. But the store probably makes a good profit selling this shit to stupid tourists."

The man arched a perfectly shaped brow.

"So you don't believe in the power of suggestion? You think it all comes down to just science?"

Naruto was drawn into the man's eyes. He didn't think he'd ever seen eyes so black before. They were almost... hypnotic. Naruto blinked, forcing his attention back to the tiny colored bottles on the shelf.

"Well, most stories you hear about love potions are crazed girls trying to slip it into some poor guy's drink, or vice versa. Suggestion can't work if the target doesn't even know what's happening."

"Would you be willing to try an experiment, as a potential and knowing target?"

Naruto swallowed, feeling like somehow he was rapidly getting into something over his head. Two things simultaneously occurred to him. First, this guy must actually work at the shop, which means Naruto was basically insulting his business and possibly being a bit of an ass. Second, the guy seemed to be hitting on Naruto. Now, Naruto was pretty comfortable about sex and sexuality in general. He knew Sai was gay, and he really didn't care. He had definitely found men attractive, but he himself had only ever dated girls. They were his comfort zone.

There was nothing _comfortable_ about this guy. He was more... electric.

Naruto paused, not really sure what to say. He wasn't exactly sure what the guy was suggesting... that he buy some of this shit? He supposed he could, to make up for being insulting. But all feelings of guilt vanished at the boy's next words.

"What, are you _afraid_?" The dark-haired boy taunted. "I thought you said it was all just bull-shit anyway. So? What's the risk? Don't you want to prove your point?"

Naruto bristled. Obviously, the guy couldn't know it but Naruto had a really hard time turning down a dare. His friend Sai had actually written his term paper on the potential reasons for why in their psych class. Yet another reason that Naruto was never taking another course from that stupid department again in his life.

"I'm not _scared_ , bastard. I just... I'm here on spring break to have fun, not waste my time with stupid shit like this," Naruto bluffed, feeling a sense of unease at the intense and somehow _knowing_ look that the other man was giving him. Like he somehow knew things about Naruto, about what made him tick.

"Well, this won't take that much time," the man said, taking a step closer. Naruto felt his pulse rise as the guy got into his personal space. "And who knows? Maybe it will end up being 'fun' as well."

Naruto decided to write the brief wash of dizziness that assailed him to the fact that he was still a bit buzzed. "Fine, whatever. Just tell me what I need to do, asshole."

"What's your name, anyway?" Naruto asked, realizing that they hadn't introduced themselves to each other.

"Sasuke," the boy replied with a smirk. He didn't ask for Naruto's name, which Naruto found rude and Naruto decided he wasn't going to give it to him if he decided to ask for it later.

Sasuke went over and turned the store sign to 'closed'. "Come to the back room with me," he said tersely.

Naruto blinked, realizing that the shopkeeper seemed to be suggesting something more than Naruto simply buying one of the touristy bottles. He hesitated, not quite sure what to do. The front door was unlocked, so he could leave if things got creepy. Maybe the guy was just going to have Naruto smell on of their 'potions' and see if he was overcome with lust? Naruto almost snickered. Like that would ever happen.

Sasuke turned to see why Naruto was just standing there. The heat coming from his eyes made Naruto almost shiver. "Hurry up. I don't have all night," the raven said.

"Asshole," Naruto mumbled under his breath, wishing he had just said no to the stupid dare in the first place. But it was too late to back out now. His stupid pride which - according to Sai - stemmed from the fact that he had grown up poor and shoved from foster home to foster home, creating a deep need for him to constantly prove his worth to others. Blah. Naruto hated psychobabble. So he ignored all the warnings he'd ever heard about not getting alone with a stranger and simply followed the young shopkeeper into the back room.

And stared.

In the center of the room was a large, black stone table with candles on pedestals surrounding it. The shelves that lined the walls were filled with different colored candles, dried herbs, and colored bottles of who-knows-what kind of liquids, including a large jar that looked like it had a chicken's foot in it.

Naruto wasn't a superstitious person by nature, but this room definitely freaked him out. If for no other reason than it meant that its owner was likely crazy.

"Take off your shirt," Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto asked, guessing he had misheard that.

"I said, take off your shirt. I need to get a few threads of it for the ritual," Sasuke explained as though it were an everyday occurrence for shopkeepers to ask skeptical customers to go into the back and strip. Though, given the guy's looks, it wasn't outside the realm of possibility. Naruto certainly wouldn't have gone back if Sasuke had been only average looking. Or if Naruto hadn't been drinking.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, glancing slightly nervously to the still open door that led back to the main store. He looked back towards Sasuke and was surprised to see that he had taken off his own shirt, and was painting some small markings on his chiseled chest with a dark red liquid that Naruto hoped like hell was paint and not blood.

_It had to be paint, right? All that voodoo, chicken blood stuff is just stories._

Sasuke paid no attention to Naruto as he walked over to the shelves, selecting six red candles and placing them on the pedestals that surrounded the table. He lit them slowly, ritualistically, then set some incense burning. The heavy scent quickly filled the room, making Naruto feel slightly light-headed.

"Let me help you." Sasuke's voice was somehow right up against Naruto's ear, and it was making him even dizzier as he felt the man's slender fingers grasp the hem of his T-shirt before lifting it over his head. This time, Naruto was sure he didn't imagine it when the dark eyes slid over Naruto's now naked torso, pausing briefly on the tattoo that swirled over his stomach. The heat that seared out of them when they returned to meet Naruto's gaze almost made Naruto take a step back.

But Sasuke didn't touch him. He simply gestured that Naruto should take a seat on the table.

"So... ah... what kind of 'spell' are you going to try to do?" Naruto asked suddenly feeling slightly more nervous than he had before. This felt almost... real. Which was stupid, because Naruto knew there was no such thing as magic. But the dim light and flickering candles and heavy scented air was starting to mess with his head.

Naruto's eyes followed Sasuke's movements as he took a small vial of blue powder and sprinkled it in a circle around Naruto on the cold, smooth tabletop. He could see the play of the toned muscles under the smooth, pale skin. _He's beautiful_. The thought floated through Naruto's increasingly hazy brain.

"It's a lust spell," Sasuke said easily, quirking an eyebrow at Naruto as though daring him to back out. When Naruto squirmed slightly but otherwise remained silent, Sasuke pulled three long threads from Naruto's worn-out T-shirt. "Have you ever been with a man?"

Naruto's eyes widened. Did he want to answer that question to a total stranger? But somehow he already was. "No... no, I... only girls."

Sasuke leaned in, this time letting his chest brush against Naruto's as he slid his fingers into Naruto's hair. Naruto felt his eyes drift closed, but the snapped open again as Sasuke pulled out three strands of his hair. He tied them with the strings from Naruto's shirt around a final red candle, then turned his attention back to Naruto.

"You like women because they're safe. You can stay in control. You don't lose yourself with them. They're comfortable to you," Sasuke said, his deep voice seeming to seep into Naruto's skin. Naruto felt his chest tighten. What, was this guy some sort of freaking mind reader? Naruto drew on every ounce of his self-restraint not to just bolt out of the room. Sasuke seemed to know his reaction anyway, based on the soft chuckle he heard.

"You won't be in control tonight," Sasuke said confidently. He lit the candle, and began chanting something in what Naruto could only guess was French Creole, but he couldn't understand any of the words. After just a minute or two, Sasuke blew out the candle and set it down next to Naruto on the table.

Naruto just looked at it for a moment, then started to laugh. "See, asshole? Nothing. I feel exactly the same as I did an hour ago." Relief washed through him as he stood up, grabbing his shirt from the small table that was against one of the walls and pulling it back on.

Sasuke leaned against the wall, looking unperturbed. "You'll be back tonight."

Naruto paused on his way out the door. "Huh?"

Sasuke smirked as he levered himself away from the wall and walked slowly towards Naruto, his gaze intense. "I said you'll be back tonight. The spell hits full force at midnight. You'll find me here. The sign will say closed, but I'll leave the door unlocked."

Naruto scowled at the arrogance that man exuded. "In your dreams, Sasuke."

Sasuke leaned forward, his lips once again brushing Naruto's ear. "No... in _yours_."

-xXx-

Naruto stumbled, laughing at something Kiba had said. He'd had way too much to drink, but that had been the plan from the start so he really didn't care. Kiba had met back up with the girl he had picked up earlier, and this time she had come with a very cute friend with pretty green eyes and pink hair. The girl was clearly interested in Naruto, but somehow Naruto... wasn't. He kept glancing at his watch, seeing the minute hand move closer and closer to midnight.

He wasn't going to go. He _totally_ didn't believe in that shit. And... there was a hot girl getting wasted right next to him, her hand resting not-so-subtly on his thigh.

But every time he looked at her, all he could see was how she was _not_ like the guy from the shop. Her eyes were pretty, but not that soul-sucking black that Naruto had been drawn to. Her hair was pink and girly, rather than jet-black and spiky. Her body was soft and curved, while Sasuke's was hard and lean.

She was exactly Naruto's type. But Sasuke was... exactly what Naruto _wanted._

Naruto realized that he'd made his choice. He could blame it on the alcohol, or the spell, or just the fact that he was in New Orleans and he'd never see the guy again so he might as well go for it. With hastily made apologies and a shocked look from Kiba, Naruto said he had to meet someone and would see Kiba back at the hotel before morning.

He stumbled out of the bar, feeling an almost irresistible pull. He realized that he had just been wandering the streets earlier that day and didn't have any clue where the shop was. He tried asking people about a voodoo shop, but there were many and Naruto wasn't sure of the exact name anymore. Plus most of the people were just drunken tourists like himself, the locals being smart enough to stay away until the insanity of Mardi Gras had passed and life could resume to normal.

He wandered around, trying to re-trace his steps from earlier that afternoon, but really he hadn't been paying attention at all after he had wandered away from Bourbon Street.

Naruto looked at his watch. It was already past midnight. If Sasuke had been there at all, he had probably left by now. Naruto tried to shrug it off. It's not like anything was probably going to happen anyway, right? I mean... Naruto had never been with a guy before and just because some asshole lights a candle and pulls his hair, it doesn't mean Naruto was going to have sex with him. Right?

Naruto considered going back to Kiba, but he really didn't feel like it. He realized he'd reached the river. There was an old bench along the sidewalk, and Naruto decided he'd sit for a minute. Things were still spinning, though he had begun to sober up a little. He admitted to being a bit disappointed, but he wasn't going to let it ruin his last night in New Orleans.

"You're late," a familiar voice sounded from right behind him.

Naruto turned to see Sasuke standing there, keys in his hands as though he had just locked up the store and was heading home. It was around 1am, so he must have been waiting. Somehow, that made Naruto feel better. "I got lost. I didn't remember the name of the shop or what street it was on."

Something that might have been relief flickered through Sasuke's dark eyes, but it was replaced almost immediately by something much hotter. "Then why don't you let me show you where it is?"

The invitation hung in the air for a frozen moment, but then Naruto was standing, and Sasuke turned, leading him only about two blocks away to the shop. He unlocked the door quickly and as soon as Naruto had entered Sasuke closed and locked the door. Naruto stumbled again slightly, and Sasuke grabbed him by his waist and pulled him so their bodies were flush together.

"How much have you had to drink?" Sasuke asked, his voice low and rough.

"A bit," Naruto admitted, "But I still know what I'm doing."

Making good on his words, Naruto slid his hands over Sasuke's ass and pulled their bodies even tighter together, sending a spike of lust-induced heat through their bodies.

Sasuke groaned and fisted his hands into Naruto's hair, crushing their mouths together as he walked them backwards towards the back room, not breaking contact between their tongues, teeth and lips as he drew Naruto deeper into the darkened shop. He must have used his elbow to hit the light switch, because a low, red light turned on just as they entered.

Sasuke wasted no time in pushing Naruto down onto the table. But rather than joining him, Sasuke stood next to the table, letting his eyes and then his hands rove over the man laid out like a human sacrifice on the black stone altar.

Sasuke splayed the flat of his hand over Naruto's chest, feeling the pulse beating wildly there as blue eyes locked with his. He slowly let his hand trail down Naruto's chest, over his stomach, and finally palming over the erection that was already forming in Naruto's jeans.

Naruto arched up into Sasuke's palm and Sasuke responded to the nonverbal request by curling his fingers more firmly around Naruto's cock and pumping slowly. Naruto reached up and fisted his hand into Sasuke's shirt, pulling him down and fusing his mouth back with Sasuke's. Naruto's tongue already craved the flavor of the other man's mouth, sliding between Sasuke's perfect lips and teeth to delve deeper into the hot, wet heat.

And then suddenly Sasuke was pulling away. Naruto pushed himself up in frustrated confusion. Were they doing this or not?

Sasuke chuckled, laying his hand flat on Naruto's chest and pushing him back down on the table. "Just wait. When you didn't show up I put everything away. Give me a minute."

Naruto didn't like it, but stayed where Sasuke had told him to, propping himself up slightly on his elbows so he could watch what Sasuke was doing. The black-haired-man quickly re-lit the incense and candles that surrounded the table, then came back with a small jar, a box of condoms, and another candle that Naruto thought he recognized as the one his hair and threads of his shirt had been tied to.

But all thoughts about what was in the jar or whether it was the same candle or not faded from his mind as Sasuke set them on the table next to him and then proceeded to peel off his shirt. Being on the swim team, Naruto had seen a lot of guys either naked or in their Speedos, but he had to say that Sasuke was by far the most attractive human Naruto had ever seen, and he was quite sure it had nothing to do with the amount of alcohol he'd drunk that evening. It had everything to do with the way the man moved and the intensity of his eyes and the perfection of his form.

Naruto felt the heat return to his groin. He wondered vaguely if here was something to that lust spell after all, because he knew for a fact he had never been as turned on as he was right then.

Sasuke's eyes were focused on his, and Naruto felt his cock twitch as Sasuke walked slowly, predatorily towards where he was laid out on the table. Sasuke slid a hand up Naruto's thigh, over his hard, smooth abs, then back down over Naruto's now straining erection. Naruto let his head drop back as he lifted his hips up slightly trying to get more pressure against his cock.

"Soon," Sasuke said, sliding both hands up over Naruto's hips and grabbing the hem of Naruto's shirt before peeling it off. Sasuke ran a finger over Naruto's hairless chest, and Naruto wondered if he should explain that he was on the swim team, so he waxed it, but before he could make that decision his mind was wiped blank because Sasuke's lips had closed over one of Naruto's nipples and his tongue was flicking across the tightening bud while his hand slid down and was rubbing along Naruto's erection.

Alcohol always made Naruto lose patience with foreplay. He was hard and losing his mind and why did they still both have pants on? He shoved himself up to a sitting position, reaching over to grab Sasuke's arm and the waistband of his pant and pulled him onto the table, rolling them over and pinning the storekeeper beneath him. Surprise flashed in Sasuke's eyes, but Naruto ran his thumbs along the side of Sasuke's jaw as his lips pressed the pale man's mouth open and his tongue thrust in. The fact that Naruto had never been with a man before didn't mean he didn't know what felt good. While his tongue fucked in and out of Sasuke's mouth, his hips thrust their erections together.

Sasuke's eyes rolled back and his fingers bit into Naruto's ass. Naruto scraped his teeth along Sasuke's jaw and down his throat, smiling darkly at the incoherent noises that left the perfect lips at his touch. Encouraged by the response, Naruto slid his hand up Sasuke's chest until it came to a nipple. Naruto rolled the bud between his thumb and forefinger, thrusting more forcefully as Sasuke arched up.

"Ah, fuck, not yet," Sasuke gritted out, grabbing Naruto's wrist and lifting with his hips to flip them over. He pinned Naruto's hands above his head and lay on top him for a minute, drawing in shuddering gasps as he clearly was fighting to keep himself from cumming. "Not yet," he repeated.

Naruto's smirk caused Sasuke's eyes to narrow. Sasuke released on of Naruto's hands and sat up, straddling Naruto's lap. He brought his hand to his mouth and slowly licked his thumb, sensually pulling it between his lips and swirling his tongue around it before thumbing the wet digit over Naruto's already budded nipple. Naruto closed his eyes briefly, giving himself over to the visual and physical stimuli the dark-haired man was providing. "Don't think you're going to be the one to be on top," Sasuke said, reaching over and opening the jar. The scent of menthol drifted over to Naruto, and he registered it at the same time Sasuke rubbed a small amount between his thumb and forefinger and then thumbed it over Naruto's nipples. The cold, tingling sensation only grew as Sasuke rolled Naruto's nipples more harshly between his fingers.

" _Sasuke_ ," Naruto said, his hips arching up to relieve the pressure that Sasuke was causing in his groin. "Fuck, hurry up! Just do something already!"

Sasuke flicked Naruto's sensitized nipple as though in punishment, the slight flash of pain only making Naruto twist more. Tan fingers gripped the waistband of Sasuke's black jeans, and Naruto pulled Sasuke's hips hard against his own as he fumbled with the fastenings and the zipper.

Sasuke lifted his hips, allowing Naruto to pull his jeans and boxers off, hissing slightly as his engorged shaft was freed. Naruto was vaguely aware of his own pants being peeled off as he slid his fingers over the unfamiliar flesh of another man's cock. The velvety hardness was similar to his own, but touching someone else's was definitely not the same. The way Sasuke's eyes closed and his face contorted in lust gave Naruto a feeling of power. Without letting himself think beyond the fact that he wanted to taste more of this sensation, Naruto slid down along the table as he pulled Sasuke's hips up until his face was level with Sasuke's cock. He gripped the base of it with one hand while swirling his tongue around the head, mimicking the same action Sasuke had done with his own thumb earlier.

"Oh, god, Naruto," Sasuke's hoarse voice came out. Naruto paused slightly, not remembering that he had given Sasuke his name. But Sasuke's hips were thrusting shallowly in and out of Naruto's mouth, and his hand had reached back to close itself around Naruto's erection, and Naruto forgot all about everything else. The scent of menthol, male arousal, and Sasuke's cologne swirled through Naruto with each breath and he thought he was going to die if he didn't cum soon. At this point he didn't think he even cared if he fucked Sasuke or Sasuke fucked him he just needed relief from the agonizing state of arousal he found himself in.

Sasuke pulled back abruptly, reaching over and picking up the unlit candle that was on the table beside them. He flicked the lighter and lit the candle, sliding back so he was straddling Naruto's thighs, their erections matching shades of purple-red arousal.

Sasuke slid two of his fingers into the small jar of menthol treated lube, then closed his fingers around Naruto's cock and slowly twisted his grip back and forth, flicking his thumb against the head, causing more precum to spurt from the slit as Naruto closed his eyes wondered if it were possible to literally die from arousal.

The cold heat of the menthols seemed to make his dick a thousand times more sensitive, and just when he thought he couldn't stand it anymore, he felt a burning heat across his abdomen. His eyes flew open, and he saw Sasuke was dripping the hot candle wax over his stomach, tracing the pattern of his tattoo with the molten wax.

As one hand continued to pump Naruto's erection and the other dripped the hot wax on his body, Sasuke blew gently across Naruto's nipples, which grew taut and cold from the menthol lube had had coated them with earlier. Naruto arched his head back and literally screamed as he came, and came, and came, his entire body quaking and shuddering.

He had no idea if there was such a thing as black magic or not, but he would definitely sell his soul to Sasuke if he could make him cum like that every night.

He wasn't sure if he was fully conscious or not when he felt a finger sliding into him, the cool tingle warning him that it was also coated with the menthol lube. He tried to get his mouth to form words and say that it was too much, that he couldn't take any more stimulation, but a second finger was already being added and he could feel the unfamiliar sensation of being stretched as the ring of muscle was kneaded and massaged until it was relaxed enough for something much larger to enter.

Naruto was just coming back to himself enough to open his eyes when he felt Sasuke shift above him. He looked up to see Sasuke's lower lip caught between his perfect teeth, eyes closed in seemingly agonized concentration as he rubbed the treated lube over his painfully engorged shaft before sliding a condom on and positioning himself at Naruto's opening.

Naruto was too far gone to care about what it was going to feel like as he was simply entranced by the tortured expression of ecstasy on Sasuke's face as he slowly pushed in. "Oh, god, fuck, Naruto!" Sasuke's voice broke and his body clenched as he tried to hold himself back and give Naruto time to adjust.

Naruto tried to focus on simply breathing as the intense feeling of being stretched and filled coupled with the icy burn of the lube almost overwhelmed his senses. But when Sasuke started to move and shifted his angle and brushed against Naruto's prostate, any thoughts of making it through this experience with his mind intact were vaporized.  As Sasuke built up speed, the friction activated the menthol between them to an almost excruciating extent, over sensitizing them both until Naruto could only vaguely hear his own voice screaming for 'more' and 'harder' as Sasuke's own incoherent words rained down on him. He felt his whole body seize up as he came, hearing Sasuke shout his name as he thrust in one final time as Naruto blacked out.

. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .

It was sometime close to dawn when Naruto opened his eyes. Sasuke was asleep half on top of him, and half next to him. All the alcohol had long since left Naruto's system, and the candles had burned down leaving the room in almost blackness except for the red glow of the small light Sasuke had turned on when they first entered.

Looking around the room, Naruto felt like he half expected Sasuke to wake up and claim Naruto's soul had been extracted from his body or something. And in a way, Naruto supposed it had. Both his body and Sasuke's were littered with finger marks, teeth marks, and other unidentifiable bruises. Naruto shifted and felt a spike of unfamiliar pain in his backside.

He looked at his watch and realized that Kiba was probably freaking out back at the hotel room. It was almost five in the morning. Naruto slid himself off the table and sent Kiba a quick text to let him know he wasn't dead in ditch somewhere.

He turned back to where Sasuke was still asleep, naked, on the cold table. He wondered if he should wake him. But he had no idea what to say. Naruto lived halfway across the country. And all Sasuke had seemed to be interested in was a drunken evening of mind-blowing sex. The thought that Sasuke probably did this with a different tourist every weekend, or even every night, made Naruto's blood boil. But really there was nothing else it could be.

Naruto had gone into it with his eyes open, though, so he knew he couldn't cry now about feeling 'used' or whatever. He decided that he'd go back to his room, settle Kiba down, then come back when the store opened later that day and talk to Sasuke then. After he had showered and brushed his teeth, both of which were desperately needed. For now, he'd let the man sleep. Naruto saw a blanket folded on one of the shelves and pulled it out, laying it gently across his sleeping lover's form.

This time Naruto took one of the store's cards with its name, address, and phone number to be sure he could find it again. He'd be sure he knew how to find Sasuke again. He noticed the store didn't open until 11, so he had time for a quick nap as well. Which he'd need, since he and Kiba were driving back that day.

-xXx-

Around noon, Naruto screwed up his courage and went back to the store. He was surprised to see an older woman behind the counter instead of Sasuke. Despite being much older, she was beautiful, and clearly related to the boy who had been there yesterday.

"Um... hi," Naruto said awkwardly.

"May I help you?" the woman asked politely.

"Umm... I was wondering..." Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. He knew Kiba wanted to start their drive back to school in less than two hours, and Naruto hadn't packed up his suitcase yet. "There was a guy working here yesterday, around my age, and he gave me... a... spell. I just wanted to thank him."

"Oh, you must mean my son, Sasuke," the woman said, smiling. "I'm afraid you've just missed him. He headed back to school this morning. He was driving back to Chicago."

"He goes to school in Chicago?" Naruto asked, a little disconcerted since Northwestern was close to Chicago.

"Yes, he's studying psychology at Northwestern University. He has one year left, then he's going to go to medical school like his brother. Were you working together on his research project on the power of suggestion? He had mentioned something about someone from school helping him out over the break."

Naruto's jaw dropped. Sasuke... was at the same school as he was?

"Wait," Naruto asked, trying to piece things together. Sasuke had known his name. And Naruto was pretty sure he _hadn't_ told him. He also remembered some of the girls going on and on about how hot one of the teaching assistants in their psych class was ' _sooo hot'_. "Do you happen to know if he had a TA position last semester?"

"Oh, yes. It was his first time. I don't know how much he really enjoyed it, though. It was a freshman class, some entry level lecture with almost 300 students. He wasn't the lecturer. All he said he had to do was help grade papers and exams. I believe he found it a bit tiresome, although he mentioned he had found something to amuse himself with during it all. If you ask me, I think there was a student there who caught his eye," she said conspiratorially. "But it gave him some extra money, and it will look good on his med school application."

Naruto just nodded vaguely, remembering how Sai had often used Naruto as the subject for his papers. Since he slept through class most days, Naruto had no idea if Sasuke had actually been there or not, but he was now pretty sure he had. _Sasuke had known who I was this whole fucking time_. Naruto didn't know whether he was angry or flattered.

But he did know that he was not going to sleep through class the next time.

-xXx-

The End.

 


End file.
